


Something About That Song

by TheMadisyn



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadisyn/pseuds/TheMadisyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Beatrice found out that she was pregnant, there were three things that she just could not tolerate: 1. Bananas 2. Slurping noises 3. Mr. Blue Sky by ELO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About That Song

Ever since Beatrice found out that she was pregnant, there were three things that she just could not stand:

1\. Bananas. As much as she loved them before, the smell alone was enough to make her wretch.

2\. Slurping noises of any kind, which meant that Ben had to drink his tea with extra care.

3\. Mr. Blue Sky by ELO. There was something about the song that irritated her to no end. She remembered that she used to like it, but something about it now was just so… infuriating. Was it the piano? Was it the vocal effects? Who knows? Bea hadn’t a clue.

As her due date grew closer, Ben and Bea had found their own routine to avoid these three things. Ben would do the shopping in the produce section, Bea bought Ben a novelty flamingo straw for his tea, and ELO was removed from every playlist on every device in the house. With these infuriating distractions out of the way Bea and Ben were able to live peaceably (well as peaceably as Bea and Ben could be).

They spent their pre-parenthood days reading pregnancy books, being horrified by said pregnancy books, prepping the nursery, and even trying to learn to make their own baby food- which they were horrible at by the way. They decided to have Hero come over and help them with the many baby food recipes that they got off pinterest.

“Beatrice this recipe has one ingredient-” Hero said looking at the recipe that her cousin had picked out.

“Yes! I have it right here. One mango- peeled. Wouldn’t want the baby going into anaphylactic shock, now would we?” Ben said gesturing to the peeled fruit on the cutting board in front of him. Bea rolled her eyes a bit, remembering their argument from their days at Messina High.

“The baby won’t even be able to eat mangos for months. We’ll be the ones stuck eating pureed mango,” Bea said, absentmindedly running her hands over her swollen stomach.

“As long as it’s better than my hummus…”

“Right- well this recipe also has only three steps, so it shouldn’t take long to get it done. The first step is to steam the fruit, so Ben if you could get out the steamer and Bea could you get a cup of water,” Hero instructed. As Ben did as he was told, Bea hadn’t moved at all.

“Water,” Bea said.

“Yes, Beatrice, about a cup should be enough-” Hero said as she cut the peeled mango into chunks.

“No, I- I think my water just broke.”

_**CLANG!** _

Ben had dropped the steamer and rushed over to Beatrice. Hero and Ben helped her sit down at the kitchen table.

“Alright Bea, it’s just as we’ve talked about- just breathe, I’ll go get in the car, you get the bags and drive us to the hospital- I mean-” But Ben was cut off as Beatrice gripped his hand tightly as she fought through a painful contraction.

“Ben, we need to go,” Bea said as the pain subsided.

“Right, I will go get your bag and your iPod with the birthing playlist. Back in a tick.” Ben practically sprinted to retrieve her bag, leaving Bea with Hero.

“This is so exciting! I’ll stay back a bit to clean up all of this,” Hero gestured to the disaster area that was the Duke-Hobbes kitchen. It was amazing how one ingredient and three steps could make such a mess.

“It’ll probably be best to bring the baby home to a clean house.”

“Thank you, Hero. What would I do without- Agh!”

Another contraction. After the pain subsided Ben came rushing back into the kitchen.

“I’m sorry, love. I can’t find your iPod anywhere. We had better get a move on.” Beatrice let out a disappointed sigh. She had been constructing that playlist for the past month. She should have thought ahead and made copies of it on her or Ben’s phone.

“Here, Bea, you can listen to my iPod. I know it won’t be the same, but it will be something. It’s a bit old, so it’ll get stuck on a song from time to time, but just let it play through and it will eventually move on,” Hero said, taking her iPod out of her purse and handing it to Bea. Beatrice thanked her cousin and made her way with the help of Hero and Ben to the car.

Everything happened so fast, and before she knew it Beatrice was in a hospital bed, waiting for her doctor to come and assist with the delivery. Ben paced nervously, stopping every so often to hold Bea’s hand when she endured a contraction- which was more and more frequent now. Ben had never been called some of the things that Bea was calling him now. He thought that maybe even Beatrice from their high school days would have thought her words a bit extreme. Finally the doctor and a few nurses walked in. After some examination the doctor determined that Bea was ready to begin pushing.

“We have a speaker system if you have some music that you would like to play,” a nurse offered. Ben happily handed over the iPod to the nurse and took Beatrice’s hands in his own. We’re gonna be parents Bea thought to herself. Suddenly it was a very real to her what was happening. More real than the pregnancy test, the nursery, or baby food cooking lessons ever made it seem. After this day Bea and Ben were going to be parents.

Bea was pulled from her thoughts of the future not by a contraction, but by a familiar sound-

_Sun is shining in the sky_

_There ain’t a cloud in sight_

“No,” Beatrice said in complete disbelief.

‘Not that song, anything but that song’ she thought.

“Alright, Beatrice, with this next contraction I need for you to push, okay?”

“Could you change the-“

Contraction. Bea’s face contorted with pain, but Ben finished the thought for her.

“Would you mind changing the song, please, nurse?” The nurse tried, but as Hero had said, it was stuck. All it had done was restart the song again from the beginning.

“Looks like we’re going to have to wait it out, love,” Ben said which was returned with a string of expletives and a bone-crushing grip from Beatrice.

As the labor continued, so did Mr. Blue Sky. Over and over and over again it played. Nobody was able to change the song because the nurses were assisting the doctor and Ben’s hand was caught in Beatrice’s vice-like grip. This went on for what seemed like hours until a cry pierced through the sound of stringed instruments at the end of the song. Beatrice was struck with awe at the realization that there was suddenly another person in the room and the door didn’t even open.

“It’s a girl!” said the doctor happily. Someone finally turned off the music and a nurse gently handed a crying bundle to Beatrice. Ben leaned over the hospital bed to get a good look at his daughter, straining against the blanket wrapped around her and crying out. Ben listened as Beatrice shushed her gently and ran the pad of her thumb along their baby’s cheek. The infant fell asleep and Bea began to quietly sing something under her breath. Ben could have sworn that he heard Beatrice softly sing-

_Hey you with the pretty face_

_Welcome to the human race_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction that I have written since 2011, so I am a bit rusty. Any helpful critique/criticism is encouraged! I want to get better at this.


End file.
